The invention relates to a device for calibrating gas electrodes.
The measuring of gas partial pressures in organic tissue find increasing use in medicine, because physiological conditions of the total organism, as well as the logic organism can be defined with great assurance, so that, in particular during surgery better supervisions are made possible.
The electrodes of gas analysers used for measuring gas pressures are very sensitive in their function, so that it is very often required to restore the electrodes immediately before use. However, this must take place in the sterile environment of the operation room, because the electrode is applied to the patient after preparation.